I Only Trust You (Larry Stylinson)
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: Why Harry fell in love with Mr. Popular, he has no clue. Louis refuses to tell his family, and anyone at school. Harry cannot keep being in a relationship that he is being torn apart in. *LARRY STYLINSON*
1. Prologue

Prologue -Harry's POV-

Dear Louis- fucking -Tomlinson,

'I hate when you talk to me,

I hate the way you cut your hair,

I hate the way you drive _my_ car,

I hate it when you stare at me,

I hate the way you're always right,

I hate how you make me laugh,

I hate it when you lie,

I hate it when you tell me the truth,

I hate how you make me happy,

I hate how you make me cry,

I hate it when you're always around,

I hate when you're not around,

I hate when you sneak in at night,

I hate when I think about you,

I hate when you tell me that you think about me,

I hate when you're a dick to me in public,

I hate when you hide me,

I hate when you text me all night,

I hate when you don't call,

I hate that I don't even hate you.

I fucking hate that I love you. I love you _so_ much. I love you. Why!?'

Louis Tomlinson. The o' so perfect footy captain, the 'ladies man', Mr. popular. Ugh. He disgusts me with his, brilliant hypnotizing bright blue eyes, his perfectly glowing smile, his golden skin, his…everything.

God, why does everyone think he's straight!? I don't get it! He just, walks around, and-and girls just automatically fall so deeply in love with him, when it took me a year to get him to see that he's in love with me.

He keeps me around though, and…I have no clue why!

I don't deserve to be hidden from your family, I don't deserve to have a 'secret' relationship, I don't deserve to be pushed away during school, I don't deserve… anyone but Louis Tomlinson.

See?! God, why do I do that!? I always find a way back from hating him to loving him…

I do love him, and that's why I hate him!, But I also don't hate him…

That's obviously my issue.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Harry's POV-

_(1:36 pm) Louis: Babe x Call me, y r u mad at me rite now !? Harry ?! Im sry I thought u were gonna kiss me in front of my dad ! Im sry ! Xx _

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?! _, I snap as I re-read the text for the seventh time. I slam my sleek Smartphone onto my desk.

He just ruined my whole Saturday.

_Why did I even go 'Study' at his house anyway!? "Dad, this is Harry, he's one of my friends from sch-" Then he shoved me, and laughs. Why the fuck would I kiss you in front of your dad, bro?!_

I snap out of my trance as my phone vibrates, and I know exactly who's calling.

"Harry! Dude-" "Don't even call me dude!" I stand up, and start walking in circles around my room, fuming. "I'm sorry, babe, I thought you were gonna kiss me-" He pauses for a second, and I hear a cracking sound in the back round. "Are you kidding me! Trust me, you won't have to worry about that for a long time, you fuck-face!" Another crack as I spit out the harsh words, that I know I don't even mean.

"What is that fucking sound?!" I snap reaching my breaking point of annoyance around the third time. "Turn around." I gasp and turn.

I quickly hang up, and smack him in the arm. "What did I tell you about sneaking in my window when I'm mad at you!?" I shout as a stupid smug grin spreads across his, perfect, face. His fringe in sloppily swept across the side, and he's wearing skinnies, his practice jersey, and my bright red beanie.

My window is pushed open, and the breeze is blowing my curtains around. I still can't bring myself to lock the window though.

He takes a step forward, and I stay completely still. I cannot give him a reason to think I want him here.

"Harry…_please_." He whines in a soft voice, and to be honest, which I hate myself for, it goes straight to my dick.

I groan, and turn around so he doesn't see the blush tinting my skin. I flinch as his hand snakes around to lay on my cheek, and he walks in front of me, just to stare at me. "God, I hate when you stare at me." I bitch out loud, meaning for it to sound irritated, but it came out as needy and loving.

"Harry. I. Am. Soo sorry! Why won't you forgive me?" He whispers whilst tracing my cheek bone with his pointer finger.

"Louis! Last week you shoved me in the hallway because you thought I was gonna kiss you! Have you ever thought that maybe- just maybe, I don't want to kiss you all the fucking time!" I spit at him, and smack his hand away from me.

"Well…I wanna kiss you all the time." he whispers again as if I didn't even say anything. "Harry Edward Styles, you know that I love you, and that I love being with you! Sometimes I fuck up, I'm sorry!"

God, I hate when he does this. My eye sights bombarded with tears, and I release a slow, shaky breath. "F-fuck you Lou…" I spit, quickly wiping off my tears right after they fall. "I fucking love you, and you-you treat me like,-" "Shit. I know, and I'm dick, I should die, I should leave you alone, even though you're the one who made me realize I liked your penis, I should-"

I clasp my hand over his mouth, and shake my head. "Don't say that. If you died, I'd… I don't even know. And if you left me, it'd be even worse." I chuckle, even though it's not even funny.

He sighs, I remove my hand, and step forward, latching my hands to his cheeks. "Fuck you." I snap before crashing my lips to his.

His lips are soft, yet firm, while warm and slightly chapped from all of our late night make-out sessions.

No matter how many times we've kissed, I won't ever get over the sounds he makes, and the way he holds onto the back of my neck, or my waist.

He ruined my life, I'm pretty sure.

No, I'm positive.

* * *

I KNOW this chapter is really short, but i had to see if you guys liked it first before I made it more intersting xx :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Next Day; At School; Louis' POV-

_**Harry Styles.**_

He's the love of my life, okay. I accepted that a while ago. I'm not trying to hide our relationship because I don't love him, that's bullshit. I love him more than anything, but- He knows what would happen if everyone found out. First off, my father; would brutally murder me. I'd get kicked off the footie team, and if I want a scholarship that better not happen.

_I do love him. _

I love everything about him. In fact the whole damn school loves everything about him. _Especially_ the girls. But, ever since me and Harry got… intimate-resulting in me finding out just how gay he seriously is- I just cannot see how people think he's straight. He is completely gay, it's painfully obvious. Even more so when he's around me, and that's why I get worried that one day he might step over the line!

It's a perfectly reasonable fear. And because of my distance from him in public, I am loving, and touchy and cuddly, and inseparable from him in private. Besides I think that intimacy should be private. But, just because he's completely comfortable with his sexuality, doesn't mean I am too…

I'm certainly not neglecting him, I mean he's _**all**_ I think about, he's the _only_ one I share my feelings with, the _only_ one I want to see. He just flipped my life around in a span of a month, and keeps it growing, at now, ten months. God.

_Have I mentioned that, I'm in love with him?_

The bell blares throughout the hall, and my blood is electric in my veins, knowing I'll get to see him next period, and I haven't seen him all morning! Well, it's only eight and school just started an hour ago, but still.

"Hey." He whispers from behind me in the hall slipping something-paper I think- into my back pocket. I gasp, glancing around. "Hey, what is-" he smacks my hand before I can pull it out of my pocket. I look up into his bright green eyes, and they're just _**filled**_ with lust, I can see it. I love that he's taller than me, leaner than me. Cos I'll always have someone to hold me when I'm in a fucked up mood.

"Okay…" I look away from him, just continuing to walk forward, cos I know if I stare at him any longer I'll explode. "Lou." He hisses, getting my attention, and stopping me from walking completely by latching onto my wrist.

_Fuck, he's still mad about yesterday!_

Don't worry, I'm waayy off. He tugs me into the empty men's room, and shoves me into an empty stall- locking it behind us. "Haz, what are you-" He crashes his lips to mine in a rushed and desperate kind of way. I know If I push him away- like I should so we can go to English for once- he'll never speak to me again. I hurt him. So I owe him this. Not like I'm complaining all that much, I love kissing him. He's good at it. Both kissing, and making me want to kiss him.

I groan in appreciation as his tongue slides into my mouth with the slightest of ease, knowing I'd let him. His hand travels past the hem of my T-shirt, and he caresses my chest. "Ungh-Haz-ah…" I moan once he presses his pelvis to mine, moving in a circular motion.

He pulls back for air, and admires the panting, squirming mess I am. "I love you, Lou." he whispers, latching his mouth onto my neck to suck a prominent mark there. Normally, I would care that he's about to mark my skin,-leaving questions for people to ask-, but right now with his pelvis against mine, and his hands admiring my torso, I couldn't care less.

The late bell rings, signaling that-duh-we're late. I groan in annoyance as he pulls off with a pop to lick the new bruise. "God dammit, another tardy. Coach is gonna chew my ass for this." "Lucky him." Harry replies with a smug smile for his witticism. I grimace, and laugh sarcastically, "Ha, ha. Very funny, Mr. Styles." He rolls his eyes.

"Lou, just go to the office and take a pass from the nurse, then you'll be excused." He smiles wide, clearly proud of himself for thinking of it himself, even though it sounds like something from 'Ned's Declassified'. I brush one of his curls out of his eye, and smile softly-he calls it my 'Harry face'-at him.

"What about you?" "What about me? I'm not on the footie team, who cares if I'm late?" I lean in so I can kiss him again, and he entangles his long fingers into my fringe to pull me closer towards him. There's no point in mentioning that if he gets two more 'tardies'

he'll get detention on Saturday, cos I know he already knows that.

He pushes me back softly, to get a good look at me-he does that a lot- and smiles. "Love you, Lou." " I love you too, Harry." I smile back, just as lovingly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_**Did I mention I'm in love with him?**_


End file.
